Bloody Fangs
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukune was born a vampire, his mother had the vampire blood in her but she gave up the power for love and lived a human life Now it's Tsukune's time he goes to the academy and can finally be himself. After the academy he will have a choice be a monster or be a human. Warning will be Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Tsukune/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

An:

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone

End AN

Bloody Fangs

Tsukune was born a vampire, his mother had the vampire blood in her but she gave up the power for love and lived a human life Now it's Tsukune's time he goes to the academy and can finally be himself. After the academy he will have a choice be a monster or be a human.

Chap 1 Clan of Blood

Tsukune Aono, a human? No in fact Tsukune was born from one of the most powerful vampire clans, not Moka's clan but one with their own unique strength. Their power resided in the blood, and they gained unique powers different from other vampires because of it. While other vampires held power in their aura and overwhelming strength. His clan could make wings made from their blood, and could even make blood beasts.

Tsukune's grandfather fell in love and had a daughter. She was a strong and beautiful vampire, she graduated top of her class at the monster academy. She came to the human world and met the man of her dreams; however her monster power drew danger to him. She handled it without his notice but it still hurt her knowing it was her fault for his danger.

She made a decision for herself; she returned to the monster world and demanded to use the Crystal Rosario, a treasure so powerful it could strip a monster of their power leaving them only as a human with monster blood.

Tsukune's grandfather didn't want this for his daughter but she made up her mind. She became human and lived with the man she loved. In some time she had a son, and much to her worry he was born a vampire. She demanded to use the Crystal Rosario to turn her son human. This time she did not get her way, Tsukune was an infant he had to have a say in his future.

A magical seal in the form of a silver band was made for the young boy, it was magic metal and would grow as he did. He planned to visit his grandson and teach him the vampire ways, when Tsukune was old enough he would attend the monster academy and after he graduated he would be allowed to make the choice if he wanted to be human or monster.

Deep down Tsukune's mother knew this was the best choice, it'd be wrong of her to destroy Tsukune's future just because of the choices she made. She did miss her father as well and seeing him again was nice, though he only came at night. He taught Tsukune about monsters, and the seal on his arm. He also took note of Tsukune's gifts.

Even while sealed he had amazing speed, he could only imagine how fast he would be with the seal removed. Tsukune also learned the hypnotic eyes, though the level of it was undetermined while he was sealed. He was curious to see what kind of blood beast Tsukune will make, his was bats, he could also manifest 6 blood wings, he hoped Tsukune reached his level. Tsukune could remove the seal himself but it would only last for an hour. While in the human world he was told never to remove the seal or he'd put his family in danger, so Tsukune never released it.

Tsukune was excited to go to Monster Academy, he couldn't wait to meet fellow monsters like him. He also wanted to spread his wings and fly. He hugged his mom and dad good-bye and got on the bus that would take him to his destiny.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Tsukune/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Monster Academy and the Seal

The bus driver was impressed, he could see what Tsukune was it was a natural talent of his. When Tsukune was dropped off the young vampire took a deep breath. 'This is it I'm finally gonna get to try out my power.'

"Good luck kid!" The bus driver said before driving away and through the tunnel.

Tsukune was a little nervous he hasn't removed the seal in so long he didn't know what was gonna happen. He wanted to make his family p roud and his grandfather had trained him for so long he didn't want to disappoint him.

The bracelet came off and Tsukune's monster aura was released. Tsukune moaned as he felt a great weight come off him. He did a shoulder roll feeling his muscles relax. Tsukune produced four blood wings, he took off into the air.

He'd flown on his grandfather's back before and Tsukune loved to fly, and this was so much better than that. He flapped his wings testing them out and as it turned out Tsukune was a natural flier. He zoomed across the forest ducking between the trees, Tsukune laughed and passed between the trees going faster and faster.

He zoomed passed a girl with pink hair riding a bicycle. Tsukune laughed as the wind blew past him. 'This is amazing!' Tsukune spun up into the air, he stared at the moon and sighed happily. He landed and rested against a tree, he retracted his wings and sighed. "This is so cool."

The vampire wanted to know what kind of blood beast he had. He followed his grandfather's instructions and his blood tore from his body and it got manipulated and took form of a wolf. It had blood red fur and piercing gold eyes. Tsukune named his beast Tony, his grandfather named his bats Kui. Tony changed into a red band that was on Tsukune's left wrist. He would have to feed Tony blood to replenish his strength but otherwise he would only have to offer up his blood again if Tony was destroyed. He had to put his seal back on and collected his stuff and went to the academy.

Tsukune went to the academy and was amazed at the opening ceremony. There were lots of different students there he could almost see the variety of monsters that had come to the school.

There was a young man with his hair in a braid he seemed to be very flustered. At first Tsukune thought he was a girl but despite his bishounen look Tsukune could smell he was male. He bumped into Tsukune and blushed. "Please excuse me!" He said quickly and raced off. Being a vampire Tsukune was able to get a full look of the boy in a flash and he noticed someone had stitched his name to the collar of his jacket. 'Fang Fang huh?'

The room assignments were passed out, Tsukune was assigned to the second floor Room B. Fang Fang was on the same floor in Room C, right across the hall from Tsukune.

As Tsukune unpacked his stuff he noticed someone was staring at him. He turned his head and saw Fang Fang staring at him. Being caught in his spying Fang Fang gasped and quickly dove behind the door of his room.

Tsukune didn't think much about it. He went into his room and began looking over the rules of the academy.

Rule 1: All students are to be in their rooms by 11pm

Rule 2: Revealing your true nature to someone is against the rules

Rule 3: Staying in true form at all times is essential

Rule 4: There is to be no fighting on school grounds

Rule 5: There is to be no mating

Rule 6: No loud music played after 9pm

Rule 7: Men shall not enter the woman's dorms

Rule 8: No peeping

Rule 9: No eating the other students

Rule 10: No leaving school grounds

'Sounds simple enough…I think…' Tsukune thought. Tsukune removed his shirt and pants and went to rest in his boxers. However he was still so full of energy so he decided to get some exercise. He removed his seal and took off out the window flying through the night, since it was so close to curfew Tsukune wasn't worried about being scene. Tsukune released his blood beast; who ran through the air with him.

"This is it Tony tomorrow we start school tomorrow let's do our best." Tsukune said and Tony barked in agreement.

Just as 11 pm came about Tsukune made it back just as the disciplinary committee made it's patrol.

To be continued

Preview

Tsukune goes to class and Fang Fang is in the same class as him. Tsukune learns why Fang Fang is so curious about him. Also Fang Fang get's into trouble and Tsukune breaks his seal to help him.

End Preview


End file.
